The invention relates generally to a power management system for a transport refrigeration unit located within a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for managing power from an AC or DC power source.
Conventional transport refrigeration units provide cooling inside a vehicle compartment. Conventional transport refrigeration units are typically located on a vehicle roof within a refrigeration unit housing. The transport refrigeration unit cools air that is pumped into the vehicle compartment to provide cooling.
Typical refrigeration units use DC power provided by a battery to operate. Typically, the battery is located within the vehicle. However, this method of providing power is limiting because the refrigeration unit can only operate when the vehicle engine is running. An AC power source can be used to provide power to the refrigeration unit when the vehicle is not operating. Any system that provides power using an AC power source when the vehicle is not running needs additional components to convert the power. The use of two alternate power sources creates a conflict when power is supplied from both the AC power source and the DC power source at the same time
Therefore, an arrangement and a method for providing and managing power from both AC and DC power sources is needed.